That's Not True, That's Impossible!
by Ia Aira
Summary: AU. Luke finds out about his heritage... and more. A very old and cracky story, please bear with me. (was Chocolatam)


That's Not True, That's Impossible!

by Aira

.

.

.

"No, Luke. I did not kill your father."

I nearly let go of the pole in shock. "WHAT?! Who—?"

Wait. Ben... You didn't lie to me, did you? No! He couldn't! Vader is evil, /he/ must be lying! Ben said that he betrayed and murdered my father! And he's killed lots and lots of innocents, all in the name of that wretched—

Then everything dawns on me.

Stars, Ben _did_ lie... Since the Death Star incident, Vader's turned the galaxy upside down just to find me! How could I not notice that?

I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the horrible truth.

"I would never kill my own husband."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. This wasn't what I expected! "Y-your husband?!" I ask, horrified. "That means... That means..."

He answers it for me. "I am your mother."

"No! That's not true!" I cry. "That's impossible!" There's no way you're female, everyone calls you Lord Vader, and that deep voice I secretly wanted...

"Search your feelings, you _know_ it to be true!" Vader insists.

"Prove it!" I blurt out.

Vader shakes his (her?) head. "I cannot survive without my suit, son."

Is he/she telling the truth? That panel his/her looks suspiciously like controls...

"What does your panel do?" I ask, pointing an accusing finger at her chest. Vader looks taken aback. Ha! Take that, Han! He's not that emotionless after all!

Finally she/he—seriously, this is confusing—replies, "It controls my life-support mechanism,"

Life-support? She wasn't lying, then.

"This button controls my... um... what is it... pacemaker. The one beside that is for my respirator. The next one regulates the inside temperature. The red one's for my voice synthesizer, this square is..."

I tune out the rest of Vader's explanation and think. The red one's for his/her voice synthesizer. Can the button turn it off? If it can, then, I guess it's proof enough for me!

I close my eyes and focus. I reach out into the Force,_ push, push, push..._ Click! When I open my eyes, Vader is still talking, apparently not noticing me turning her voice synth off. Wait. This voice is familiar...

_Luuuuke! Dinner's ready!_

_He has too much of his father in him..._

_Goodnight, Luke. Sweet dreams..._

I can't believe it! Darth Vader is..._ Aunt Beru_?!

And Anakin Skywalker was her husband? What does that mean? Did she have an affair before marrying my uncle? This doesn't make any sense!

I vaguely hear another click before Aunt Beru's voice changes back into Vader's. "Luke. You have yet to realize your importance. Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as mother and son. With our combined strength, we can bring order—"

"Beru Skywalker Lars, just what do you think you're doing?"

I suck in a breath. Aunt Beru spins to the direction of the voice, which belongs to a middle-aged, brown-haired man. He approaches us in long, angry strides.

"I-I was luring him to the Dark Side, Ana-uh-Lord Vader! You told me to!" Aunt Beru stutters. "'Lord Vader'? Who are you, really?!" I demand, somehow jumping from the pole to my aunt's side. "And why is my aunt wearing this?" My remaining hand pulls the long cape to the man's face.

The man looked at me and cupped my face in his—artificial, I noticed—hands. "Luke..." he says. "I am your father. My sister, your aunt Beru, was my most trusted decoy..." He glares at the armor-clad woman, "until now."

I frown. So my father is Darth Vader? And he and Anakin are one and the same? Why is Aunt Beru his decoy? What does he need a decoy for? I silently watch the so-called siblings argue, hoping to find an answer.

"Beru, I ordered you to inform Luke of his heritage, not lie to him!"

"I wasn't lying, Anakin! I raised him for _eighteen_ years, I'm practically his mother!"

"Don't call me Anakin! That fool is dead!"

"Fine, _Vader_. Have you no sense of humor? I was having fun!"

"Fun? _Fun_?!"

"Well, I didn't consider freezing people 'fun'..."

What? Freezing people? Oh, no... Han! Leia! Chewie!

I run away from the catwalk as fast as my feet allow me, desperately pushing through Vader and Aunt Beru, but something pulls me back, _nononoIhavetorescuethem_—

_Not so fast, son._

The world turns dark.

FIN

* * *

Why did no one thought of the possibility of Beru being Anakin's biological/stepsister? (Though IMO her lie about Ani being her husband didn't make sense...) Anyway. Feedback of any kind is adored. Thanks for reading! :)

See you in the next post!

Aira

P.S: Changed my pen name. I didn't like the last one.


End file.
